


John Carpenter's Halloween

by Dragongoddess13



Series: The Cinefile Collection [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Halloween, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: “I thought you wanted to watch a scary movie, Ray?”





	John Carpenter's Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be part of 13 days of Halloween movie Challenge but I realized the other day that I have other stuff I have to work on so I'm just going to post all the stories I have finished here instead.

John Carpenter’s Halloween

Captain Canary

xXx

“I thought you wanted to watch a scary movie, Ray?” Sara said, dropping a bowl of popcorn on the round table at the center of the library and taking a seat beside Leonard. 

“This is a scary movie.” Ray replied confused. He was busy fiddling with the old projector he’d set up and he looked up from it as she spoke. 

“Have you ever actually seen it?” she asked. 

“Yeah, when I was a kid. I snuck downstairs after bedtime and watched it from the stairs while my parents had it on. I didn’t sleep for a week.” Sara gave him strange look. “What?”

“It’s not a scary movie haircut.” Mick replied, taking a long drag from his beer. “There aren’t even any jump scares.” 

“It’s a psycho killer with a butcher knife killing off babysitters, how is that not scary?” Nate questioned, accepting a fist bump from Ray. 

“He doesn’t even use the knife that much.” Jax added. 

Ray sighed. “So do you not want to watch this one then? Gideon’s got a whole library of movies, we could pick something else.”

“Oh no, I love this movie.” Sara replied, grabbing a handful of popcorn. She started tossing them in the air one by one and catching them in her mouth. 

“If you love the movie why are you complaining about it?” Nate asked. 

Sara looked affronted, ignoring the growing amusement on Leonard’s face beside her. “I’m not complaining about it. I’m just saying, if you wanted to watch a scary movie, this isn’t the movie to watch.”

Ray scowled, or at least looked a little constipated at the back and forth. He shook it off quickly, and went back to fiddling with the projector.  

“Why do you love this movie if it’s not scary?” Jax asked. 

Sara smirked. “It’s sentimental.” 

Mick stopped with the beer bottle halfway to his lips and looked confused. 

“Sentimental how?” 

Sara grinned. “If you must know, I lost my virginity thanks to this movie.” 

Beside her Leonard snorted, shooting beer out of his nose in the most undignified manner. Sara handed him a napkin. “That is not the direction I thought this conversation was going. But please, continue.” 

Prof. Stein stood abruptly. “And on that note, you all have a lovely evening, enjoy whatever movie you decide on.” he then turned on his heels and walked out of the library briskly. 

“So,” Sara began after he was gone. “There was this geeky guy in the year above me and I thought he was cute in an ernest sort of way. Plus he was really sweet. So I figure, instead of wasting my time on one of those asshole jocks, I decided I’d seduce the captain of the chess team. So, on Halloween my parents were out of town for the weekend, and Laurel was out with Oliver, I invited him over and we watched Halloween.”

“And you acted scared so he would get close?” Amaya asked, clearly amused. 

“Nope, he was terrified of the movie, turns out he wasn’t a big fan of horror movies and of course me being the kind, loving soul that I am offered to comfort him and one thing led to another.” 

Jax was cackling. “That’s my girl.” he exclaimed leaning forward to give her a high five. 

“So, yes to the movie then?” Ray eventually spoke up again. 

“Absolutely.” 

xXx

Sara looked up from her book as the door to her quarters slid open. Leonard stood on the other side, leaning against the door frame. 

“I thought you went to bed?” Sara greeted him, sitting up. 

“I did,” he replied stepping into the room and letting it slide closed behind him. “But, I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Is everything alright?” she asked suddenly worried. It was amazing how quickly she could switch into captain mode. 

“Yeah, it’s silly, honestly.” he explained suddenly shy. 

Sara looked at him expectantly. Waiting for him to figure out what he wanted to say. 

“I think it was the movie.” he finally told her. “It just, freaked me out a little bit. I’m not sure I can be alone right now.” 

Leonard looked up to find her trying to hold back a grin. 

“Well, if you need someone to keep you company.” she replied. 

“I don’t want to be an imposition.” he continued all the while moving forward. 

“It’s not.” she declared, amused, as he stopped at the edge of the bed. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

“Positive.” she replied reaching up and pulling him down to her by the fabric of his sweater.        


End file.
